Lost In Galbadia
by mci-squalleh
Summary: Songfic, I guess. There's a first for everything! Taken from Lost In Hollywood by System Of A Down. Involves randomness of FF8.


Disclaimer: Okay, Obviously I don't own this song or the characters. The song is adapted from 'Lost in Hollywood' by System Of A Down. The characters are from Final Fantasy VIII and owned by Square Enix/Soft. I own nothing…u.u

Post this with out my permission  
**You die**  
You take credit for this (Don't know why you would want to…)  
**You die**  
You call my mother  
**I give you a cookie.**  
Ya'll Know What I'm Sayin'?

"Lost In Galbadia"

-MCI- Squalleh

**Squall moans a little bit **

"I'll wait here."

**Rinoa over looks the field filled with flowers.**

"You're crazy,"

**Squall sits on the floor rocking back and forth, whilst holding a moogle doll. **

**Squall: "No you are!"**

"Those vicious streets are filled with strays,"

**Zell looks all shifty eyed, in a dark ally. Moments later gets attacked by a cat.**

"You should have never gone to Galbadia."

**Zell escapes with one arm to his name and staring evilly towards the narrator. **

**Zell: "No shit! They hurt…Damnit it's back! The pain!" A kitten nuzzles itself against Zell's legs.**

"They find you,"

**Squall picks up a phone ringing in his dorm room. **

**Squall: "For the last fucking time, No! I don't want your newspaper!"**

"Two time you,"

**Squall: "No, I don't want the vibrating showerhead either! Send the blow up doll though…What do you mean no!"**

"Say you're the best they've ever seen,"

**A hand appears out of no where and randomly pets squall as he's in a battle. **

**Squall: "The hell was th-!" Squall gets hit by a car.**

**Selphie: "Uh…"**

"You should have never trusted Galbadia."

**Zell is found running his arse off, through the streets of Galbadia, screaming Zell: "It's calling my name!" The kitten follows, mewing. Zell has it's ball of string.**

"I wrote you,"

**Seifer struggles to read a piece of paper. **

**Seifer: "K N O B H E A D?...Must be a party!" **

"And told you,"

**Rinoa slaps Seifer **

**Rinoa: "Hey, You're the one who was supposed to tell me!"**

"You were the biggest fish out here,"

**Rinoa takes a step back from Irvine. **

**Rinoa: "Eww, you smell!"**

"You should have never gone to Galbadia."

**Zell is now found climbing up a pole, screaming once again for his life. The kitten playfully jumps for the string hanging from his pants.**

"They take you,"

**Squall gets dragged away in a straight jacket, screaming insanely. **

**Squall: "NO! She's real! She has wings! I swear, I've seen 'em!"**

"And make you,"

**Selphie looks over at a semi dressed Irvine. **

**Selphie: "Do it! Or I'll tell everyone about the time I caught you making love to your gun!" **

"They look at you in disgusting ways,"

**Squall stares at a group of people looking. **

**Squall: "Want another eye?"**

"You should never trusted Galbadia."

**Zell makes it to the top of the pole, clings to the flag, screaming insanely. A crowd of people throw some gill around the pole, thinking he's a stunt artist. **

**Crowd member: "JUMP!" **

**Zell: "NO! The cat will kill me!" Kitten is trying to get its string. **

**Seifer moans now**

"I was standing on the wall,"

**Squall looks down from the wall. A crowd of people (Author: popping up everywhere aren't they?) watch in awe. **

**Squall: "I'll do it! I swear-"**

"Feeling ten feet tall,"

**Squall falls off the wall as he reached for the cookie. **

**Squall: "Correction…WAS feeling ten feet tall…Medic…"**

"All you maggots smoking fags on Santa Monica Boulevard,"

**Squall looks over to a human cigarette, with a Seifer in the middle, being smoked by a maggot. **

**Squall: "I'm not even gonna ask…"**

"This is my front page,"

**Squall takes out his gunblade and runs over to Irvine, screaming like a mad man **

**Squall: "No! It's Mine!"**

"This is my new age,"

**Everyone stares at Edea **

**Narrator: "I'll pay you 5 Gil to ask for her age, Zell!"**

"All you bitches put your hands in the air and wave them like you just don't care."

**Quistis holds a gun to Irvine's head. **

**Quistis: "I said, do it!"**

"All you maggots smoking fags out there on Sunset Boulevard."

**Seifer hides under his bed. **

**Seifer: "Who comes up with these lyrics? …I'm Not Gay!"**

"All you bitches put your hands in the air and wave them like you just don't care."

**Selphie now holds Quistis and Irvine hostage. **

**Selphie: "Do it! Or eat my cookie!" **

"Phoney people come to play,"

**Narrator: "Who the fuck let the Shape shifting kids in?" **

**Everyone points to Irvine **

"Look at all of them beg to stay,"

**Selphie: "Aww! They're so cute!" Narrator quickly jumps in and kicks one away. **

**Narrator: "Don't touch it! It has a bomb!" **

**Selphie: "It was a flower…" **

**Narrator: "Or a flower shaped bomb!...I want one now…"**

"Phoney people come to pray."

**Squall: "What they have a religion now?" **

**Zell And Irvine Harmonize **

(The lines in the letter said, "We have gone to Hackensack")

**Squall and Co. argue over the next verse. **

**Squall: "The hell is Hackensack?" **

**Rinoa: "Sounds like something Irvine gets up to in his spare time…" **

**Zell: "Will someone get this cat off me?" **

**Quistis: "Lets go burn Seifer again!" **

**They all agree. **

"Look at all of them beg to stay."

**Squall ponders with the narrator **

**Narrator: "Why don't we just put them in a box and kick it?" **

**Squall: "And what would that achieve?" Squall looks all 'ZOMG! WTF!' Like. **

**Narrator: "Nothing…But we can play with the cardboard box after?" **

**Squall: "…Agreed." **

"Phoney people come to pray."

**Squall gets a cardboard box and starts rounding up the shape shifting blobs **

**Squall: "Better be one good cardboard box…What the!" Solid Snake emerges from the box. **

**Snake: "…You seen a Metal Gear around here?" **

**Squall: "Wrong game, dumba …Wait, down the hall to your left." **

"All you maggots smoking fags on Santa Monica Boulevard,"

**Seifer runs across the felid being chased by Squall and Co. **

**Quistis: "If he dies, I want his coat!" **

**Squall: "Gunblade!" **

**Rinoa: "Necklace!" **

**Irvine: "Underwear!" Everyone stops to look around. **

**Irvine: "What?" **

"All you maggots smoking fags out there on Sunset Boulevard."

**Seifer is still running. The rest of the group have stopped. **

**Rinoa: "Why have we stopped?" **

**Squall: "Because the next lyric is the same thing?" **

**Rinoa: "Good point."**

"All you maggots smoking fags out there on Galbadia Boulevard."

**Seifer runs once again across the screen, the group have a ready made paper for rolling up to smoke.**

"You should have never trusted Galbadia."

**Zell cries as a flock of seagulls surround him, circling over head. **

**Zell: "Mama, NO!" **

**Seagulls: "Alpha! Bravo! Charlie! Delta! Bob! Go Go Go!" **

**(Narrator: It's a song fic, anything is possible!) **

"You should have never gone to Galbadia."

**Zell gets shatted on and falls off the pole in to the crowd of people, who disperse as he falls. The kitten nuzzles up to him again as he's lying in pain.**

"All you bitches put your hands in the air and wave them like you just don't care."

**The kitten holds up the gun to Squall and Co, as they surround Zell. **

**Zell: "I told you it was evil!"**

"You should have never trusted Galbadia."

* * *

-First ever song fic. Yeah, I know, kinda gay. But well, If you got bored in college and were listening to S.O.A.D, wouldn't you do the same? Don't answer that. Cats are evil! O.o. Reviewness!- 


End file.
